YouTuber Song-Fics
by kfcrowe
Summary: YouTuber Song-Fics that my way-past-the-point-of-insane-brain comes up with. If you want a song done, PM me the prompt with the song, YouTuber, and setting! Crow
1. Chapter 1

Hello my Mafia! This story will be a series of Song-fics! Probably about youtubers, so yeah! My goal is at least 10 Song-fics, but if this is well received, there could be more. So, onward!

~Crow


	2. Pompeii (Doudil40)

Every day I didn't do anything made it harder for me to get back up. But maybe I had no intention of getting up.

Everything I had built, just for Ryan. They crumbled as time went by, and I did nothing to stop that from happening. What's the point? If I can't save him, what's the point?

If I just blocked it all out, maybe the hurt would leave. Maybe if I sleep, I could hear Double again. Maybe I could laugh with him more. But when I'm awake, how do they expect me to be cheery?

Baki and Simon keep trying to play games with me. They drag me along to parkour courses. But I can see in their eyes that they know I'm getting buried by guilt.

Every map I built- Epic Jump Maps, castles, and speed runs alike were left unmanaged by me. I don't know how they expect me to continue in the first place. It's a miracle I haven't committed suicide yet.

Sky is urging me to forget about it. I feel the déjà vu going on, the guilt I feel looming over me. Nobody leaves me alone anymore for fear of me killing myself. I don't blame them, I would keep an eye on me too.

They want me to get up. They want me to begin again. They want me to go back to the way I was. I don't want to.

I don't want to pick myself up! I don't want to keep going! What I want is Double. I want him to be here, but he can't. And that is my fault.

I walked into my bathroom, and took out the sleeping pills. I downed the entire bottle with some water. When I left, Baki was beside the door with a frown. "Are you okay, Martin?" "I'm going to take a nap. Thank you, for everything," I said, walking to my bedroom. I laid down on the bed as the world started fading.

And when I closed my eyes, Double was there. And nothing's changed at all.

**"And for tonight's news report, young Ryan "Double" Klepacks who died earlier this month from a parkour accident has caused a suicide. Martin, or Bodil40, Ryan's significant other has commited suicide in grief. His friends claim that he was stubborn to forget his friend, and felt the accident was his fault. One thing is for sure Hank, this is a story of true devotion."**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of lyrics, but I was informed the story would be taken down along with my account if I didn't take them away. So I decided that you could find the lyrics if you cared that much.**


	3. A Thousand Years (SparkAnt prompt)

Jordan sighed dreamily. His dad was 'teaching' him about his trade. And by that, I mean murdering random villagers in the over world. Did I forget to mention he's Herobrine? There's only one good thing about these trips, and that's seeing that one villager with black hair and brown eyes. "Who's that?" Jordan whispered to my dad. "Him? He's AntVenom. I respect him, he can hold his own well against me. We even battled once, and I lost. Can you believe it?" He ranted. "No way," the demigod muttered with a sarcastic undertone.

I stepped out of the bushes I had hid in and Ant turned his head to me. I smiled. "Hello. My name's Jordan."

Over the months I spent more and more time with Ant, my newfound friend (and crush). Every time he smiled, it just reminded me how impossible it is to love someone as evil as me.

A few years later, Jordan decided to tell him. It's better to always tell the truth, right?

It rained as they sat on the canopy of Jerry's tree. Garry sat perched on Jordan's shoulder and Karry stood rubbing against his ankles assuringly. "Ant, I think I may love you," the demigod said.

To Jordan's surprise, he didn't scowl or shift feet awkwardly, but leaned forward until their lips touched.

Time wore on, and the couple were happy. They even got married, adopted a child. But Jordan soon realized he wasn't aging a day past twenty-five while Ant got older and older.

One day, Ant passed in his sleep, leaving Jordan devastated. Without heart. Without motivation.

Jordan holed himself up in Jerry's tree, knowing he wouldn't die for another few centuries. He grieved for years, decades, nether, even centuries! Demigods do live a thousand years, you know.

After a long time, Jordan finally passed with a smile, glowing a harsh white before fading into the Aether. There waiting for him was his lover, husband, and soul mate. The two rushed towards each other and got pulled into an embrace. "A love stronger than time. A thousand years, I've been waiting for you up here," Ant whispered. "I'll love you for a few thousand million more," Jordan joked, knowing they would have all the time in eternity to be together. And that's just how they spent it.

**A/N: OH MY GOD TOO MUCH FLUFF! AND FEELS! Song- A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Request by my good friend, sandstormmaddy. I hope you like it Mad! Send me prompts via PM or I check the reviews often. A hint to the next one: What was it that we're counting now that we stopped counting money? Ah well, let's burn the money and sing into a river. BAIIII**


	4. Counting Stars (DeadMU Prompt)

"Don't worry Ty, this trip will pay off," Jason tried to reason with his lover. "Why can't I come?" Ty asked for the fifth time. Nobody could say he wasn't persistent. "I told you, there's not enough room in the ship. I promise. We'll be back soon."

Ty watched sadly as his lover flew of into space for Notch knows how long, just because Sky wanted him to look for some kind of 'budder planet'. It was stupid, but Jason had agreed to it in hope of finding the squid's bane.

Ty knew that Jason was doing nothing more than following orders, but somehow, the world seemed all the more less valuable without the pig and bat loving astronaut. Ty looked up at the stars and counted them. One shimmered purple as he looked. And then he had a plan.

Jason looked at his radar to find something following him. He looked back to see his lover riding an ender dragon in pursuit of him. "Hi Jas," Ty said once they were side by side.

Every thought Ty had was of Jason, so he simply couldn't just leave him on an expedition alone with just Jeffery and Dylan for company. Jason chuckled at his boyfriend and landed on the moon, noting the air helmet on Ty's head. "Hi Jas. Meet Midge, my ender dragon."

Jason could never hate Ty, no matter how idiotic he may be. So, he decided to allow Ty to go with him on his travels. That and that a pig and bat aren't the best in a conversation.

When Jason went to warp speed, the speed of light, Midge clung to the ship, and Ty to her. Sky's voice came over the radio. "Do you know where Ty is?" "Yeah, he's holding onto my spaceship... What?... We're doing what we're told... Look for a budder planet. Got it," Jason said.

But Jason got a bad feeling in his stomach, like when you know something is about to happen. He tried to shrug it off, and landed on a new planet with a dusty ground.

Midge hopped off the ship as it landed and Ty rubbed her neck lovingly. Midge scratched at the ground with her claws, and a yellow shine appeared.

Jason frowned and used his boot to kick some more dirt, revealing a floor of gold. He looked up at Ty with an amazed smile. Sky was right.

The golden ground rumbled and golden golems appeared out of the ground. Ty and Jason slowly reached for their pickaxes. They looked at each other and nodded. For the Sky Army. For the Dead Army. For the Stars.

Every enemy they faced only put more experience under their belt, and they had learned from iron golems. Iron golem=iron. Iron can be mined with a pickaxe. And gold was no different.

Together, they hopped through the golems, dodging attacks and swinging their picks. The golems broke as easily as golden tools, making their 'enemies' seem more like practice dummies. Too easy to be real. Each golem they mined, they got four gold blocks and a pumpkin. Once they mined out all the golems, Jason walked into his spaceship and turned on the radio.

"Yeah Sky? I think we found some go- budder for you," Jason said, looking at the solid planet of gold and full inventories of golden blocks and a few pumpkins. Ty smiled. Counting those stars was a good decisions.

**Song- Counting Stars by One Republic. Requested by DJMidge.**


	5. Alone Together (SCMAnex)

Of course, just when my YouTube career kicked off, the zombie apocalypse just had to happen. Kevin and I had broken up via twitter. We made it seen like a joke for our fans, but we actually did break up, so it wasn't hard to act. It crushed me, but I played it off. And now I'm running to his house as walkers chase after me.

"Kevin! Kevin get up!" I yelled, banging on his door. "Go away!" Damn, he's stubborn. I turned around and grabbed a shovel from his front garden and used it to kill the walkers. One, two, three kills. Easy.I turned back to the door, panting. "God damn it Kevin, unlock the door," I said. He opened the door and gasped at my bloody clothes and shovel. I rolled my eyes and pulled the door shut behind me.

I explained the apocalypse to Kevin, and we decided to find the Creatures. They're our friends, right? Before we left, Kevin handed me his kitchen knives and a bag with food. I nodded and took it.

We walked in the shadows of deserted streets, avoiding some walkers and quietly killing others. Kevin got squeamish around the blood, so I had to get all of them. By the time we got to the street that the Creature House was on, my arms were splattered with blood while Kevin was clean as a whistle. He looked at me like I murdered someone.

We rested in a house on their street while I cleaned off. "You're cute when you're broken hearted," I said carelessly. "What?" Kevin asked. "You heard. What, are you trying to keep clean in case your soulmate just happens to find you, spotlessly saving them from zombies?" He shook his head. "I've always been squeamish around blood. You know that, Steven," Kevin said. "Well that should change, unless you want to be that guy," I said, pointing at the zombie through the window.

We walked out of the house, and a horde ran towards me. I threw knives at their heads, finding their mark, and used a broken picket fence to stab the rest. I turned back and saw Kevin pointing behind me. I turned as I got tackled by a stray walker. I pushed it up with my arms as it tried to bite into my flesh. I squirmed under the weight of the undead.

When I threw my head back, Kevin was paralyzed in shock. I grunted and shifted my hands so that one arm buckled and held the walker's weight. It was inches from my face now, but I used my other hand to grab a nearby knife, and stabbed the back of it's head. I pushed the body off of me and rolled over to get up. Kevin was staring at the body of the zombie. Without warning, I walked up to Kevin and stood directly in front of him. "Either help me, or get the hell out of my sight before this," I pulled out a bloody serrated blade from a zombie's head. "Is in your skull." I walked over to the bodies and retrieved my knives then walked towards the creature house, no longer caring if Kevin kept up.

When I finally made it to the house, Eddie ran out with Nick close behind. "Steven! Kevin!" the Puerto Rican called. I guess Kevin was planning on tagging along. Kevin's footsteps accelerated forward to meet the two Creatures. I quickly drew three knives and threw them into the ground in front of the three friends, stopping them. I drew two more, ready to kill whoever made a move. "Are any Creatures infected?" I asked. "No. Seamus got cut on his leg though," Nick said. I sighed and retrieved my knives.

When I had collected them, I sighed and looked at the three, who hadn't dared to move. "Go and hug or whatever. I'll be inside," I said, wiping some blood off on my jeans. With that, the three ran at each other and wrapped each other in a hug. Crack! I turned, pulling back a knife in anticipation, to see James running from a walker.

I threw my knife over his head, hitting the forehead of the undead. "Steven!" James yelled. I walked towards him, ducked out of the way of his open arms, and retrieved my knife from the zombie. "Stop yelling, I don't want to attract the horde," I ordered, stepping into the house.

"Wait," a deep voice called from behind me. "What is it, Kevin?" I asked without turning. "What happened to you?" "The damn apocalypse happened," I said, turning to him. I held up my bloody knife in front of me. "And this became a more common sight than water."

"Steven, I know this is hard, but we can't forget who we are," Kevin said. "I can. I can forget SCMowns2, MineCraft Daily, and even TFU, because it doesn't matter!" I looked behind him and threw a knife over his head, killing a zombie who had been following him. "Because that is more of a problem now than my paycheck from YouTube," I said. "Money doesn't matter any more, but maybe someone needs you, Steven," Kevin said.

"Because I need the Steven that I used to know, that I could talk to about anything. That I could forget about everything else with. The one I could cry on his shoulder, and he wouldn't mind. I need him to keep going," Kevin said. "I never got over you, Steven," he whispered. I mulled over his words for a few seconds.

His behavior fit, very depressed, and he rarely uploaded videos after that. Could he really be regretting breaking up with me? I know I did, but I then played it off. Before I knew what I was doing I pecked his lips. A groan interrupted our conversation, and I looked over Kevin's shoulder.

The groans increased to a deafening volume to match numbers. There were zombies filling the cul-de-sac, pushing each other forward to make room. It was simply the biggest hoard I'd ever seen. Everyone raised their weapons slowly, ready to fight. And then they spotted us.

**A/N: Song: Alone Together by Fall Out Boys. Should I do a part two? You decide. Post in the reviews your thoughts. Right now. I'm waiting. BAIIII!**


End file.
